La hija de Caius y Athenodora Vulturi
by Sweet163
Summary: Una noche los hombres lobo atacaron volterra, athenodora fue atacada y se convirtió en humana quedando embarazada de Caius, tuvieron una niña ala cual la mandaron lejos para protegerla de los Rumanos que esa noche atacaban el castillo.
1. Chapter 1

**(N/A ) Crepúsculo no me pertenece ni nada de su mundo solo de la escritora que lo creo Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Prologo**

Una noche de luna llena se vieron avistamientos de hombres lobos cerca del castillo de los volturis en Italia esa noche salieron los guardias a matar a los invasores puesto eran un gran peligro tanto para humanos como para vampiros y el secreto que protegen, Caius y Athenodora junto con sus hermanos habían decidido acompañar a los guardias a la matanza de lobos todo iba bien hasta que Athenodora fue atacada por un hombre lobo sus gritos resonaron por todo el bosque en el que se encontraba el dolor flotaba en el aire su veneno de vampira parecía tener su propia lucha con el de hombre lobo Caius en su arranque de furia desgarro al lobo por herir a su compañera después de vengar su dolor se fue con esposa que ya estaba rodeada de sus hermanos y la algunos guardias que ya habían terminado con lobos que faltaban hicieron una gran fogata para quemar sus cuerpos desmembrados.

Lo curioso que empezaron a notar en Athenodora es que una victima de hombre lobo casi no sobrevive y ella en lugar de mostrar daños severos se le veía como si empezara a mostrar signos más humanos que vampiros Caius la abrazo y la llevo al castillo y cuando ya estaba adentro de su cuarto la dejo con delicadeza sobre la cama ella lloraba y al mismo tiempo que gritaba pero de un momento a otro le empezaron a salir lagrimas por sus ojos y el dolor disminuyo hasta que se le paso su compañero veía entre fascinado y preocupado por el cambio que había sufrido su corazón no muerto comenzó a latir nueva mente y eso lo alarmo pues nunca en su larga vida había oído que algo así podía pasar, su familia aun no se había presentado queriendo dar a la pareja algo de intimida pero también ellos escucharon el mar tineo del corazón humano ahora si se preguntaban que estaba pasando y por qué había una humana en la recamara de ellos tal vez comida pero nunca vieron que subiera alguien a parte de ellos dos eso los desconcertaba nadie se atrevió a subir no querían interferir con un Caius y su compañero herido podría ser letal, pero entonces la habitación se abrió y salió un asustado y muy preocupado Caius les hizo señas para que entraran poco a poco fueron entrando y lo que vieron los dejo sin habla era Athenodora dormida respirando muy suave como cualquier humano mientras esta dormida.

Después de unas noches con Caius ella quedo embarazada lo que los volvió a sorprender su embarazo fue peor que el de un ser humano pero la niña que llevaba en su vientre no era del todo humana sino una hibrida mitad vampiro y mitad humana.

En cuanto nació Athenodora la volvieron a morder después de tres días despertó estaban tan felices con su pequeña bebe pero la felicidad no es eterna pues se enteraron que los rumanos los querían atacar y decidieron dar a su pequeña a la compañera humana de uno de sus guardias ella se la llevo lejos y por 18 años no supieron nada de ella hasta que decidieron venir por ella.

* * *

Es mi primera historia dígame si prece buena o mala gracias ...!


	2. Rosela

**(N/A) Crepúsculo no me pertenece ni nada de su mundo solo de la escritora que lo creo Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

**Rósela **

Mi vida es normal nunca pasa nada fuera del lugar soy feliz vivo con mi madre, cuando era pequeña mis padres se divorciaron nunca fui muy feliz por eso pero lo supere ahora ya crecí soy mayor de edad en teoría por que no me siento como una, hace un momento mi mama me dijo que íbamos a tener invitados que de eso dependían muchas cosas, además me dijo que me quería como su única hija, eso me dejo un poco confundida.

Así que me arregle un poco para dar una buena impresión a los invitados de mi mamá me puse un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa beis con una zapatillas café deje mi pelo suelto también traía un poco de maquillaje sin olvidar unos aretes largos y una cadenita de oro en una hora y media aproximadamente estaba lista me puse un poco de perfume y ya estaba lista para bajar.

Al llegar a la planta de abajo me dirigí ala sala de estar donde me esperaba mi mamá y sus misteriosos invitados no puedo negar que tenia algo de curiosidad saber quienes eran el momento que entre me encontré con las personas más pálidas y con ojos rojos sentí un poco de desconfianza al verlos tenían la apariencia de letales.

-Rósela ven siéntate tenemos que hablar- dijo y me quede con algo de curiosidad pero ala vez preocupada al momento que tome el lugar alado de ella.

- A bien para que me necesitas y quienes son ellos- le conteste sin ocultar mi curiosidad.

-Deja te los presento él es Aro y su esposa Sulpicia su hermano Marcus y su otro hermano Caius y su esposa Athenodora Vulturi- el que se llamaba Aro tenia el pelo largo lacio y negro su esposa ondulado y castaño Marcus lo traía corto y ondulado de color castaño oscuro en cuanto al tal Caius él es muy rubio y su esposa era unos tonos mas oscuros pero todavía rubio son realmente hermosos aunque los ojos rojos son tan extraños.

-Hola mi nombre es Rosela- decidí presentarme el tal Caius y Athenodora tenían una mirada que reflejaba una especie de amor eso se me hizo raro, así que les sonreí, y sonrieron también la ellos era tan radiante como si estuvieran viendo algo realmente valioso.

-Hola mía filia es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo él de cabello rubio con una gran sonrisa y una voz muy melodiosa me llamo mía filia nunca y también dijo que era bueno verme de nuevo que me quería decir acaso ya me conoce aun que él no se ve muy grande a lo sumo unos 23 o tal vez 25 años como mucho.

-Bien y que me ibas a decir mamá- le pregunte volteando para con ella, la verdad estas personas se me hacia raras y quería salir lo más pronto de aquí.

-Yo te voy a explicar- dijo la esposa del rubio mientras mi mamá tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas este acto me preocupo aun más, podía sentir mi corazón latiendo muy rápido pensaba que era eso que me tenían que decir para que mi mamá se pusiera algo tensa.

* * *

**Athenodora **

Estaba feliz cuando Caius me dijo que por fin íbamos a ir por mi amada hija, el día que me separe de ella fue lo peor que me pudo a ver pasado y aquí estoy 18 años después frente la mujer humana que la cuida pero no puedo evitar los celos que me surgen cada vez que mi pequeña le dice mamá ella le puso Rósela es un bonito nombre para mi pequeña florecita.

Cuando escuche su voz su dulce voz no podía creer lo hermoso de ese sonido se presento ante nosotros sé que tenia una gran sonrisa y por lo que pude ver caius estaba igual ese tiempo que no la tuvimos el carácter de caius aumento más y el mio también, seguido Sulpicia me recordaba por que tuvimos que dejarla lejos de nosotros lo recuerdo perfecto nos enteramos que los rumanos intentaban atacarnos y la dejamos a cuidado de María para que la cuidara ella le dio una familia y nunca le dijo que no era su hija se ve que la quiere mucho y por esa razón se deja que sea humana siempre y cuando mantenga el secreto de no revelar no que somos. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos hasta que la dulce voz de mi hija me saco.

-Bien y que me ibas a decir mamá- otra oleada de celos se apodero de mi no lo podía evitar como anhelaba que ella me llamara así.

-Yo te voy a explicar- le dije antes que ella contestara sabia que mi hija se refería a su madre humana pero imaginar que ella me dice mamá a mi me hace tan feliz sé que algún día lo hará pero por el momento ella debe saber la verdad también era consiente que su corazoncito corría muy rápido y no era muy sano para un humano.

-Bien por que esta situación me esta poniendo nerviosa- me dijo con su voz temerosa

-No hay nada que temer mi pequeña hija- ella se puso tensa luego de oír lo que caius dijo mi esposo tan impaciente.

-Por que me dices hija yo no te conozco como para que me llames así- dijo con una voz tan fría como la que usa su padre cuando están en algún juicio, parecían dagas me dolió tanto escucharla hablar así pero ni puedo culparla ella no sabe de nosotros, pude notar que caius se tenso al escucharla lo tome de la mano para hacerle saber que yo también lo sentí.

-Creo que tenemos mucho que explicarte solo escúchanos- dijo Aro tratando de remediar la situación como siempre.

-Esta bien los voy a escuchar- su voz sigue siendo la misma

-Dime que crees de los vampiros- dijo Aro mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-El echo que no son reales- el tono de su voz cambio a uno con sarcasmo

-Siento desilusionarte pero son muy reales mis hermanos y yo somos vampiros-

- Oh, pero esto es una broma o algo así por que es muy gracioso-

-No estoy bromeando-

-Demuéstramelo y te voy a creer- y en unos segundos Aro estaba enfrente de ella parecía asustada y su corazón lo demostraba pobre de mi niña.

-¡wow! Como hiciste eso y qué mas puedes hacer- pregunto con su vocecita muy curiosa pero al mismo tiempo temerosa.

-Bueno los vampiros contamos con velocidad, fuerza y algún don y no tenemos hábitos humanos, entonces me crees ahora-

-Y tienes colmillos como en las películas, oh espera existe Drácula y a que te refieres con hábitos humanos- no pude evitar reírme como los que estaban en esta sala por las preguntas de mi pequeña.

-Que es tan gracioso de que se ríen-

-Lo que pasa es que los vampiros no tenemos colmillos y Drácula no existe, y en cuanto a los hábitos humanos, me refería a que no tenemos frio ni nos cansamos, tampoco dormimos además nuestra audición podemos oír cosas que el ser humano no capta y no comemos alimentos humanos-

-ah, y por qué tiene los ojos rojos y él los tiene negros- mi pequeña es un poco observadora al fijarse que Marcus tiene los ojos negros aun que no me hace muy feliz que mi niña tenga un compañero, pero por lo menos Marcus la puede cuidar muy bien.

-Los ojos cambian según nos alimentamos cuando están rojos es por que ya nos alimentamos y cuando cambian a negro es por que tenemos sed aun que Marcus no creo que tenga sed de sangre-dijo Aro con una risita al final lo que valió un gruñido mio y de caius.

* * *

Este es mi primer capitulo espero que sea de su agrado. El próximo capitulo tendrá punto de vista de Caius.

Gracias por su comentarios.


	3. Rosela parte 2

**(N/A) Crepúsculo no me pertenece ni nada de su mundo solo de la escritora que lo creo Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada asiendo esto solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Por cierto el compañero de Rósela será Marcus, lo se es extraño el líder melancólico. En la historia Dinyme muere a causa de los hombres lobo no la mata Aro además ella no era su compañera real.**

**(Gracias por sus comentarios, prometo subir un capitulo o dos por semana nos vemos pronto adiós.)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Caius**

Como se atrevía Aro, mi hija parecía confundida y no la culpo cuando ella nació Marcus se dio cuenta que ella era su compañera algo que no me hizo gracia, aunque estaba feliz por el, pero al final de cuenta ella es mi hija.

-Entonces se alimentan de sangre humana-

-Si pero tu estas a salvo al igual que María ella por que te cuido, jamás les arriamos daño- de inmediato Aro la tranquilizo justo a tiempo antes que su corazón acelerara.

-Y que hay de Diana y Rose ellas también están a salvo- pregunto al borde del llanto quien serán ellas para que mi hija se preocupe por ellas.

-Tranquila no llores ellas estarán bien pero cálmate- en este punto ella estaba llorando mientras Athenodora la tenia en sus brazos y María le acariciaba el brazo diciéndole que ellas no corrían ningún peligro en este punto quería saber quienes eran ellas.

-Quienes son ellas-

-Diana es su perrita frech pool y Rouse es su gáster- dijo María pero no lo podía creer ella lloraba por sus mascotas.

-A Rósela le gustan mucho los animales cuando murió Muñeca se puso muy triste-

-No te equivoques a ella la mataron los vecinos y fue mi culpa- era una agonía verla así, en segundos estaba Marcus arrodillado enfrente de ella ronroneando suavemente intentado calmarla así estuvo unos minutos hasta que ya estaba bien en brazos de Marcus y no puede evitar que se me saliera un gruñido muy bajo para el oído humano.

-Y que va a pasar ahora-

-Pues te vas a venir con nosotros a volterra donde vas a ser trasformada después de un tiempo cuando estés lista, pero recuerda que ningún ser humano se le tiene permitido vivir sabiendo de nuestra existencia en dado caso debe morir o ser cambiado, esta en las leyes pero tu al ser hija de Caius y Athenodora se hace una excepción al igual que a María y siempre esta la posibilidad que quiera ser cambiada- dijo Aro intentado liberarla de cualquier.

-¡Que! Por me dices que ellos son mis padres tu estas loco-

-Si lo son Rósela ellos te trajeron conmigo cuando eras una bebe fingí el embarazo para que nadie sospechara, ellos te alejaron del peligro imagínate lo dolorosa que abra sido alejarse de su única hija entiéndelos pero para mi siempre serás mi única hija y así es como te quiero y tu lo sabes-

-Pe.. pero-

-Pero nada ahora ve y dale un abrazo a Caius y Athenodora ella ya te abrazo pero él no- no podía creer cuando ella se levanto y se dirigió a mi y en cuanto la tenia no la quería dejar ir de nuevo esta era la segunda vez que la tenia en mis brazos luego mi esposa nos abrazó a los dos ahora si podía decir que éramos felices teniéndola en nuestros brazo.

-y que va a pasar con mi mamá y mi demás familia no se ofendan pero a ellos los quiero mas a ustedes apenas los conozco- las palabras de mi hija eran tan suaves pero seguían siendo letales me dolió en mi corazón muerto.

-Los podrás ver y visitar ella ante los humanos es tu madre solo diles que te vas de vacaciones a Italia o te vas a estudiar lo que quieras podrás visitarlos con frecuencia mientras sea humana ya que un recién nacido no puede controlar su sed por la sangre pero pasado un año o dos los podrás visitar siendo vampira siempre con la compañía de algún guardia- le dijo mi hermosa esposa.

-Ah, tienes guardias-

-Si para ayudarnos a cumplir con las leyes a nosotros se nos conoce como los lideres o reyes volturi gobernamos a todos los vampiros-

-Enserio es increíble-

-Lo más conveniente será que vayas haciendo tus maletas para irnos pronto- dijo Aro y arruino nuestro bello momento juntos.

-Entonces volveré con mamá pronto-

-Si además ella siempre puede visitarte o quedarse con nosotros – dijo Marcus

-Mamá esta bien si voy con ellos-

-Si mi niña estaré bien además tu vas a venir sigues siendo mi hija y supongo que ellos no se opondrán a que te lleves a diana y a rouse contigo-

-Puedo llevarlas- pregunto en cuando escucho sus nombre y por supuesto que no le puedo negar nada.

-Claro hija llévalas contigo si eso te hace feliz-

-Si, si me hace muy feliz gracias entones subiré a guardar mis cosas- salió de mis brazos y se fue hacer su maleta estaba feliz por fin ella iba a vivir con nosotros.

-Entonces no la van alejar de mi por que ella es lo único que tengo-

-Claro que no ella tiene un vinculo muy fuerte contigo como le dijimos a ella tu la puedes visitar como ella a ti y por lo que veo ella vendrá pronto te quiere mucho-

-Me tranquiliza mucho oír eso- como no dejar que la vea le estamos muy agradecidos por cuidarla todos estos años ella le dio una familia.

-Y ahora quien le mato a su perrita- estaba muy interesado en hacerlos pagar por el sufrimiento de mi hija me encanta tener la oportunidad de matar a cuantos puedo, además hacerles daño me hace quedar bien con mi hija.

-Fueron unos vecinos que tuvimos hace mucho ya no se puede hacer nada-

-Que lastima me hubiera gustado matarlos por lo que le hicieron a ella- estaba un poco molesto pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Después de un momento bajo con una perrita en sus brazos y una jaula con un gáster en ella supuse que eran sus mascotas bajo la jaula y María abrazo a Diana mientras la acariciaba y ella volvió a subir y después de unos minutos bajo con dos maletas grandes.

-Estoy lista a que hora nos vamos-

-Ahorita Félix lleva sus maletas al auto- dijo mi bella esposa con su voz que irradiaba felicidad y enseguida entro por la puerta nuestro guardia.

-Mamá al parecer ya me voy pero regresare pronto por te quiero mucho a ti y a mi familia- dijo mi hija al borde del llanto igual que María.

-Esta bien hija pórtate bien cuida tu carácter y piensa dos veces antes de actuar te estaré esperando- me pregunto por qué le abra dicho eso, ella parece muy calmada.

-Atfon yo sé que no tengo que decirlo pero cuida de ella- le dijo Aro.

-Si maestro nada malo le pasara mientras yo este aquí ella es mi compañera después de todo- nuestro guardia estaba feliz por volver a estar con su compañera cuando la encontró hace 19 años era el mas feliz por tenerla ella se iba a convertir en miembro de la guardia pero paso ese trágico pero encantador día donde un hijo de la luna atacaron a mi esposa y de una manera muy extraña volvió hacer humana y quedo embarazada pesamos que pudo ser la mordedura del hijo de la luna lo que causo que ella se convirtiera en humana y cuando nació los rumanos amenazaron con atacarnos y se la dimos a María para que la cuidara la hizo pasar por su hija y todo resulto bien y Atfon la convertirá como estaba planeado hace años.

-Mamá por que dice el que es tú eres su compañera- pregunto mi hija inocentemente.

-Bueno veras compañero es un termino que usan los vampiros para referirse a la persona que aman y que están destinados a estar también le dicen alma gemela todos tienen solo una y él es mi compañero es una larga historia que luego te contare ahora sé que tienes que irte pero no estés triste me volverás a ver pronto-

Después que le dio unos abrazos y besos nos salimos de la casa para irnos a los autos donde nos esperaban Félix, Demetri y Jane.

-Adiós hija-

-Te extrañaremos pero te llamare cuando llegue- y así se subió al auto con su perrita y su gáster Jane arrugo la nariz cuando los vio entrar.

-Maestro y esa peste peluda y el ratón quiere que me deshaga de ellos-

-¡Que!, No quiero que les hagan daño me quiero quedar con mi mamá ella si me quiere y también quiere a Diana y a Rouse- dijo ella llorando y trayendo mas cerca de ella a sus mascotas estaba furioso con Jane por no medir sus palabras.

-Nosotros también te queremos y Jane no sabia que ellas vienen contigo-

-Pero ustedes no las quieren-

-Claro que las queremos y ningún daño llegara a ellas- le dije mientras mi esposa y yo la teníamos la abrazada.

-Jane la perrita se llama Diana y el gáster Rouse y vienen con nosotros- dijo mi esposa con su voz tan fría que causo a Jane jadear de miedo que bueno que sepa su lugar.

Tiempo después llegamos al aeropuerto donde nos esperaba nuestro jet después de bajarnos del auto vimos que llego el otro donde venían mis hermanos y nos subimos al jet rumbo a Florencia.

-Hija dime tienes hambre, sueño-

-No, estoy bien gracias- athenodora se la llevo con ella sentándose a un lado de ella y si pasamos varios minutos hasta que Rosela empezó a bostezar hasta que se quedo dormida y la cargue en mis brazos hasta la habitación y la coloque en la cama matrimonial y la deje mientras mi esposa le hacia compañía.

-Esta dormida caius-

-Si la lleve a la cama y athenodora le llevo a la perrita-

-Oh si bueno supongo que nos tenemos que acostumbrar al olor de perro ella parece quererla mucho-

-Si ella las quiere y Jane no quiero que amenaces a ninguno de sus dos mascotas esta claro-

-Si maestro no volverá a suceder disculpe-

-Que paso caius-

-Al parecer a Jane no le gustaron las mascotas de mi hija-

-Pues no hay nada que hacer ella las quiere y hay que cuidarlas- dijo Sulpicia.

-Y como será ella se parecerá a Caius en el carácter- dijo Aro.

-No importa yo la voy a querer mucho sea como sea- dijo Marcus ya empezaban a molestarme con sus insinuaciones además parece muy gentil.

-Tal vez no amor ella es algo tímida y amable- dijo Sulpicia a Aro y así pasamos todo el vuelo hasta que llegamos a Florencia y mi hija no se despertó hasta ahora, Athenedora tuvo que despertarla.

-Hija ya llegamos amor levántate- escuche que le decía y empecé a oír que las sabanas se revolvían.

-Tengo sueño-

-Cuando lleguemos puedes dormir todo lo que quieras ahora hay que levantarse-

-Bien- y después salieron y las abrase cuando de repente su estomago gruño y ella se ruborizo le daba vergüenza.

-Alguien tiene hambre-

-Tal vez-

-Entonces vamos a llegar algún lugar par que comas algo como que te gusta- le dije que clase de padre soy si dejo que mi única hija tenga hambre.

-Con una hamburguesa y un refresco y algún paquete de galletas de ahí le doy a Diana y un pedacito para Rouse- dijo ella sin olvidarse de sus mascotas que tierna es mi hija todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo.

-Muy bien entonces buscamos un lugar en el camino, para que compres tu comida pero ven hay que entrar al auto- dijo Marcus con una sonrisa mientras ella se quedo impresionada al ver la limusina delante de ella.

-Wow tienen limusinas-

-Si nos gusta viajar con estilo- dijo Aro.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte- dijo mi esposa con una sonrisa.

-Si bueno eso no es difícil- dijo mi hija.

-Que esperamos subamos ella tiene hambre Félix llévanos a uno de esos lugares donde venden comida- dijo Marcus tomando de nuevo la palabra con un poco de autoridad en su voz y así nos fuimos hasta que nos detuvimos en lo que creo que es un restauran de comida rápida como ella dijo.

-Pero hay un pequeño problema yo no hablo italiano-

-Yo te ayudo a traducir por ti- dijo Marcus.

-Bien pero yo le puedo dar a Diana y Rouse de lo que como pero a ella le hará falta sus croquetas para adulto y a Rouse sus semillas de girasol-

-No te preocupes enviaremos a Heidi a comprar la comida para ellas mientras tu come algo vamos- dijo Marcus sacándola de la limusina.

-Que piensas de nuestra hija- me pregunto mi esposa.

-Ella es maravillosa vez como cuida a sus mascotas aun que tendremos que acostumbrarnos al olor pero mientras ella sea feliz esta bien-

-Se ve que es muy piadosa y no saco tu carácter Caius ella es todo lo contrario a ti si no es por que puedo oler que es hibrida no creería que es tu hija- dijo Aro riendo a lo que le respondí con un gruñido como se atrevía.

-Cuando llegamos antes de que nuestra hija estuviera presente, María nos dijo que ella nunca probo sangre solo cuando era un bebe pero siempre se mostró curiosidad por ella además que parecía como si le faltara algo recuerdas mi amor- dijo mi esposa.

-Pero es cierto cuando leí los pensamientos María descubrí que le daba en biberones cuando era pequeña pero un día ya no le dio por que estuvieron por descubrirla así que no la a probado desde que era un bebe y nunca mostró sed de ella pero ahora que vivirá entre vampiros eso puede cambiar pero luego le preguntamos como se siente al respeto-

-Si hermano están en su naturaleza- me quede pensando si llegara a beber sangre supongo que nunca probaría la de animales siempre odie a Carlie Cullen por su dieta animal siempre nos considero como mostros por elegir los humanos en este punto estaba riéndome de mis propios pensamientos hasta que llame la atención de Aro.

-Pero que es tan divertido hermano-

-Que mi hija nunca bebería sangre de animales como los Cullen y eso me hace feliz Aro-

-Oh entiendo si eso es bueno- coincidió Aro.

-Pero recuerdan también como su voz se volvió un poco fría después de Caius le dijo hija- dijo Sulpicia.

-Si pero eso tal vez solo fue un reflejo natural pero es imposible ella jamás será cruel y despiadada como caius- dijo Aro poniendo muy molesto por sus comentarios.

Después Marcus y Rosela llegaron con una bolsa que supuse que era su comida la cual olía muy mal.

-Encontraste algo de comer- dijo Sulpicia.

-Si tengo una hamburguesa con papas fritas un refresco y un pay de fresa que Marcus insistió que lo compráramos entero yo solo tenia con una rebanada pero a él no le pareció- dijo mi pequeña volviendo a su lugar junto ala perrita.

-Me pareció muy poco una rebanada- se defendió Marcus a lo que ella sonrió.

-Además él no me dejo pagar-

-Claro que no donde están mis modales si dejo que tu pagues-

-Pero yo traía dinero me los dio mi mamá antes de salir-

-Esta bien si te dio pero nosotros te daremos todo lo que ocupes- dijo mi esposa un poco ofendida pero lo que le molestaba mas era que a ella no le decía mamá podía sentir sus celos.

-Pero yo apenas los conozco como para aceptar cosas de ustedes no quiero ofenderlos ni nada de eso pero me tomara algo de tiempo acostumbrarme o mucho pero si algunos días por lo menos-

-Esta bien pero recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites solo tienes que pedirla- le dije.

-Lo recordare ahora cuanto falta para llegar a casa- me alegro escuchar eso.

-Poco como unos cinco minutos- le dije.

-Pero se supone que viven en Volterra y aun estamos en Florencia- dijo lo que gano la risas de mis hermanos y la nuestros guardias, al escucharnos ella se puso muy roja y bajo la cabeza le daba vergüenza.

- Te dormiste todo el camino, estamos en Volterra- dijo Aro.

-Oh bueno esta bien- dijo en voz muy baja después.

-Mira allí vivimos- dije señalando el castillo.

-¿En el castillo?- la note sorprendida.

-Si te va a gustar- dijo mi bella esposa después Félix entro en la cochera allí nos esperaban Jane y Alec que llegaron mas pronto al bajar tome las bolsas de mi hija ya que ella bajo con sus mascotas.

-Bienvenidos mis señores y mis señoras- dijo Jane haciendo una pequeña reverencia junto con su hermano.

-Félix lleva sus maletas a la habitación que preparamos-

-Si mi señor- y así se fue nuestro guardia.

-Hija te parece bien si vamos a y tu habitación-

-Esta bien- empezamos a guiarla por pasillos hasta que por fin llegamos a su habitación abrimos las puertas y ella se volvió a quedar asombrada pues era una habitación digna de una reina estaba decorada en rojo y negro con detalles dorados y todo de ultima tecnología la vi que entro y coloco la jaula junto ala cama y a Diana en ella.

-Es muy linda gracias-

-De nada mi niña ahora te dejamos para que comas- dije dejándole su comida en la mesita.

-Pero tienen alguna cocina para guardar el pay en el refrigerador luego lo comeré además ocupo las croquetas de adulto y las semillas de girasol para ellas- dijo señalándolas.

-Oh claro Heidi- dijo Aro luego de nombrarla apareció nuestra pescadora.

-Dígame mi señor-

-Lleva el pay a la cocina y guárdalo en el refrigerador después sal a comprar croquetas de perro para adulto y semillas de girasol-

-Como usted diga- tomo el pay y salió.

-Problema resuelto ahora come algo después vendremos a buscarte para presentarte a la guardia- le dijo Aro y pude notar que su pulso se aceleró.

-No hay nada de que preocuparte estas a salvo- dijo Marcus con una sonrisa muy reconfortante.

-Si quieres me puedo quedar contigo- dijo mi esposa.

-Me parece bien- le contesto y con esto todos nos fuimos menos mi esposa que se quedo con ella.

* * *

**Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido con los nombres de las mascotas en verdad tengo una perrita y un gánster con esos nombres siempre me gusto el nombre de Diana.**

**Es un poco largo espero que les guste no olviden dejar un comentario hasta la próxima.**

**Sweet163.**


	4. Nuevo hogar

**(N/A) Crepúsculo no me pertenece ni nada de su mundo solo de la escritora que lo creo Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada asiendo esto solo por diversión.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**ROSELA (Punto de Vista)**

Todo era tan nuevo para mi Jamás pensé que me podía pasar algo como eso cuando vi el jet no lo podía creer ellos tienen uno y que decir del castillo ahorita estoy en el que es mi cuarto con la que se supone que es mi madre ella es muy hermosa y mi padre también pero aun me pregunto como es que yo nací yo pensaba que los vampiros no podían tener hijos pero después les pregunto la tal Heidi salió a comprar la comida para mis pequeñas espero que llegue pronto mi hamburguesa se ve muy rica y diana esta a un lada pobre tiene hambre le di un pedazo de carne con pan se lo comió será mejor que le pregunte lo que quiero saber.

-Yo pensaba que los vampiros no podían tener hijos-

-Esa es una larga historia veras hay otros seres aparte de los vampiros están los hijos de la luna ellos se trasforman con la luna llena no tienen conciencia pueden matar a su mejor amigo y no se dan cuentan son realmente peligros y su mordedura es letal en un vampiro, si llegaran a morder a un ser humano y no lo matan este se convierte en una criatura similar por otro lado están los trasformadores ellos se trasforman en animales y son controlados, entonces una noche me atacaron los hijos de la luna uno de ellos me mordió pero algo paso por que no morí lo que paso es me convertí otra vez en un ser humano lo que Aro cree es que el veneno de esa criatura tubo algo que ver después como humana quede embarazada de caius siendo vampiro pero ese no era un embarazo normal al día siguiente note que mi estomago crecía y ala semana siguiente ya parecía de un mes al ser mitad humana y vampira tuve que beber sangre para ti después de un par de meses tu naciste luego nos enteramos que los Rumanos nos querían atacar en aquel entonces Atfon acababa de encontrar a su compañero tenían como un año juntos ella se iba a convertir y a formar parte de la guardia pero decidimos que seria mejor si ella se iba contigo muy lejos de aquí para que no te hicieran daño y eso fue lo mas difícil que hemos echo alejarnos de ti y Atfon de su compañera por tanto tiempo sin verla ni un solo día- me quede impresionada no sabia que decir sabia que las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas lo único que podía hacer era ir y abrazarla ninguna madre debe alejarse de sus hijos ella paso muncho tiempo sin mi pero eso iba a cambiar.

-Supongo que te volvieron a convertir- le pregunte después de un rato de estar abrazadas.

-Si en cuanto naciste- me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Pero tu dijiste que era mitad vampira entonces no se supone que debería beber sangre o algo así- le dije.

-Si la tomabas también te daba María pero un día ya no te dio por que estuvieron por descubrirla eso podría explicar por qué no tienes ni un rasgo de vampira pero si quieres te pudo dar para que la pruebes- dijo con una sonrisa al final eso de probar sangre me da algo de curiosidad.

-Entonces tal vez ella me daba cuando yo era una bebe-

-Si pero que piensas quieres probarla de nuevo- me volvió a preguntar.

-Como quieras esta bien por mí-

-Muy bien espérame ahorita vengo-

-esta bien- me termine mi hamburguesa con mis papas le di algo a Diana y un pedacito de pan a Rouse esperando a mi mamá aun no se si le diría así tal vez después ella no me abandono me protegió y eso siempre lo recordare, después un suave golpe se escucho en la puerta supongo que debo dejar que entre.

-Adelante- vi que era mi madre con un vaso en la mano y un extraño liquido rojo supongo que es sangre seguida de ella era mi padre con una sonrisa por lo que veo todos sonríen por aquí.

-Te la he traído es humana supongo que no te gustaría de animales verdad- dios de animales jamás me atrevería a dañar a un animal mucho menos beber.

-Claro que no, me atrevo comer carne pero yo no mate al animal- me senté con diana en la cama ella estaba a punto de dormirse luego se me acercaron ellos dos uno en cada lada mientras ella me daba el vaso lo tome y poco a poco lo dirigí a mi boca tome un sorbo la sentí algo tibia su sabor era simplemente delicioso me bebí todo el vaso.

-Gracias – le dije regresándole el vaso sintiendo como mis sentidos se agudizan por un momento.

**-**Caius mira sus ojos-

* * *

(N/A) Espero que les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

**(N/A) Crepúsculo no me pertenece ni nada de su mundo solo de la escritora que lo creo Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada asiendo esto solo por diversión.**

**La hija de Caius y Athenodora Vulturi**

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

**Anteriormente**

-Gracias – le dije regresándole el vaso sintiendo como mis sentidos se agudizan por un momento.

-Caius mira sus ojos-

**Rósela (POV)**

─ ¡Caius, mira sus ojos! ─ exclamó Athenodora.

─ ¿Que pasa con mis ojos? ─

─ ¡Se tornaron rojos pero ya volvieron a su color normal! ─

─ ¿No, tienen más? ─ "jamás imagine que la sangre era tan deliciosa"

─ ¿Quieres mas sangre? ─ dijo Caius emboscando una sonrisa.

-¡Si!- dije un poco tímida.

─ ¿Te gustaría que te enseñáramos a cazar? ¡O prefieres tomarla en un vaso! ─

─ No se si podría ─ dije bajando la mirada.

─ ¡Claro que puedes! es tu instinto natural ─ termino decir cuando alguien llamo ala puerta.

─ ¡Adelante! ─ dijo athenodora, la puerta se abrió y entraron Aro junto con Sulpicia y Marcus.

─ Parece que te gusto nuestra dieta, pero ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso, ahora vamos a la sala del trono ya nos están esperando ─

─ ¿Quien nos espera? ─ pregunte entre mi nerviosismo y mi ansia por tener mas sangre.

─ La guardia, vamos no hay que hacerlos esperar ─

─ Pero cuando nos desocupemos, ¿van a darme lo me prometieron?- dije con mi voz mas inocente que pude reunir junto a una de mis miradas de cachorro.

─ ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?─ me pregunto Aro pero me daba vergüenza decirle.

─ No quiero nada ─ dije creo que mi voz salió muy baja, y si fuera poco sentía el rubor que comenzaba a formarse en mis mejillas, así que solo agache mi cabeza para resar que desaparezca odio avergonzarme tan fácilmente.

─ Hay que darnos prisa nos esperan en la sala del trono ¿lo recuerdan hermanos? ─ dijo Marcus, me salvo sin saberlo o tal vez si en fin ahora la atención ya no esta en mi.

Aunque me pregunto como va a reasignar la guardia cuando me vean ¿querrán matarme? ¿Les caeré bien? O simplemente me ignoraran. Tantas preguntas, se presentas en mi mente y no tengo ninguna respuesta que mal, pero es bueno que mis supuestos padres estén aquí espero.

**Athenodora (POV)**

Ella parecía tan adorable, pero me preocupa el echo que ella, no había probado la sangre en años y parecía aceptarla bien ella quería mas.

Claro que no se la negaremos pero sigo estando preocupada, respeto a como su cuerpo pudo resistir no beber sangre y ahora la acepta como si apenas fue ayer que la probo, pero ya lo discutiré después con mi marido, ella pregunto si después que nos desocupemos le íbamos a dar lo que le prometimos lo dijo tan inocente.

Aro le pregunto que es lo quería por supuesto, el ya sabia la respuesta, ella solo bajo la cabeza y le dijo que no quería nada estaba avergonzada y lo único que deseaba hacer era abrazarla, para hacer que se sienta mejor.

Después de eso Marcus hablo, recordando que debíamos pasar ala sala de trono, mi pequeña soltó un suspiro, parecía agradecida de que se había cambiado de tema. Caminamos por los pasillos y ella se iba fijando en las pinturas, lo cual Caius también observo.

─ ¿Que te llama la atención pequeña? ─ Caius pregunto con la voz más suave que le había escuchado pronunciar.

─ Solo las pinturas, el que las pinto era un genio. ¡Además me gustaría algún día aprender a pintar! ─ le contesto y si fuera posible, le vi a mi esposo la sonrisa más deslumbrante, se veía muy feliz. Pues claro él las había pintado y el echo que su propia hija alabe su trabajo es muy hermoso para el.

Mientras caminábamos a la sala del trono, a paso humano pude notar, que miraba no solo las pinturas sino también los detalles, que había como los jarrones antiguos.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, de atrás de la sala del trono, note que estaba nerviosa su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo para calmarla Caius la abrazo.

─ Tranquila, nada malo te va a pasar. Nadie se atrevería a dañar lo que es mio te lo aseguro, habría graves consecuencias para el que lo intente ─ dijo Caius.

─ Bueno confiare en ti ─ dijo con una pequeña sonrisita, pero su corazón la delato.

Muchos de los guardias, estaban curiosos sobre ella y no los culpo. Ella es un hibrido y no hay registros sobre niños híbridos, solo de los niños inmortales, pero mi pequeña no tiene nada que ver con ellos, además un niño inmortal, tiene una mayor sed de sangre y no se pueden controlar.

Aro se dirigió a la puerta, y lentamente se abrió, ella parecía que no quería entrar, por lo que me puse a su lado, Caius al verme se puso al otro. Sulpicia se fue alado de Aro y Marcus atrás de nosotros, era como si sabia de la incomodidad de su compañera, pero eso era evidente. Al llegar Aro tomo la palabra como siempre.

─ Buenos días, los hemos llamado, para que conozcan el nuevo miembro de nuestra familia. Como algunos recordaran hace unos años atrás, Caius y Athenodora entregaron su hija, a la compañera humana de Atfon, para mantenerla a salvo de los rumanos, que en aquel tiempo nos atacaron hoy la tenemos de vuelta Rósela puedes venir ─ dijo Aro feliz como siempre, mi hija poco a poco se fue acercando a él, cuando ya la tenia cerca la tomo de la mano y prosiguió.

─ Ella es Rósela una híbrida, debo decirles, que si alguno trata de lastimarla el castigo seria peor que la muerte, ahora pasaran al frente para que ella los vaya conociendo ─ que bueno que les advirtió no toleraría que le hagan ningún rasguño ni Caius tampoco.

Así paso primero Jane, Alec, Félix, Demetri Renata y Chelsa los guardias principales haciendo falta Atfon pero él esta con su compañera, vi como uno a uno los presento Aro y ellos hacían una leve inclinación, mi pequeña poco a poco parecía relajarse pero no mucho.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios realmente los aprecio.**

**Sweet163**


	6. Chapter 6

**(N/A) Crepúsculo no me pertenece ni nada de su mundo solo de la escritora que lo creo Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada asiendo esto solo por diversión.**

**La hija de Caius y Athenodora Vulturi**

**Anteriormente**

Así paso primero Jane, Alec, Félix, Demetri Renata y Chelsa los guardias principales haciendo falta Atfon pero él esta con su compañera, vi como uno a uno los presento Aro y ellos hacían una leve inclinación, mi pequeña poco a poco parecía relajarse pero no mucho.

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

Las reacciones de los guardias eran diferentes, algunos parecían aceptarla sin ningún perjuicio, pero otros como Corín y Renata, la miraban como si ella fura una regla rota, pero aun a si no se atrevían a decir nada, sabían que eso seria un castigo severo y conociendo a Caius, no la librearían tan fácilmente.

Aro pareció darse cuenta de las reacciones, pero no dijo nada, sabía que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a ir en contra de los deseos de sus maestros.

Pero Caius era otra cosa, mantuvo su habitual ceño fruncido, el cual solo se profundizo más al ver sus reacciones. Le preocupaba que fueran hacerle daño.

─ Han de saber, que si alguno de ustedes le llega a cruzar por la mente, hacerle daño, la muerte será un juego, comparado a lo que les haré por dañarla. Yo mismo los torturare, hasta la muerte y cuando estén por dar el ultimo aliento, los alimentare para que recuperen sus fuerzas, y así seguirlos torturando ─ dijo Caius, con una voz en calma mortal, que solo puso a su hija un poco mas relajada, y él lo noto incluso, tenia la comisura de una sonrisa y eso hizo provoco la suya, pensó que tal vez, su hija saco algo mas de él que solo la apariencia.

Era indiscutible que ella no era su hija. Ella saco el color de cabello, también lo lacio del mismo, los ojos de cuando era humano, sin contar su palidez pero ese era un rasgo de su mitad vampira, pero el saber que ella pudiera tener su carácter le emocionaba, como un niño en la mañana de navidad.

"_Tal vez ella pueda ser como yo, pero se ve tan gentil, pero eso puede ser solo la apariencia, podría enseñarle tantas cosas, pero la quiero llevar a cazar en primer lugar, ella tiene que aprender de mi como cazar correctamente, si tal vez ella odie a los humanos y a los vampiros vegetarianos como los Cullen, eso me haría muy feliz" _ pensaba Caius.

Por otra parte Aro estaba preocupado, sabia que su hermano seria caspas de eso y mas, tenia una reputación de ser el mas cruel y despiadado de los tres. Luego Aro desvió la mira hacia Marcus, que al igual que Caius, no pudo dejar de expresar "_su opinión respecto al tema_".

─ Y después de que Caius haiga terminado con el audaz que la daño, ¡seguirá mi turno, y no la libraran fácilmente. Esta prohibido pensar en dañarla entendieron! ─ empezó hablar Marcus con voz calmada, pero después termino con gruñidos que resonaron en toda la habitación.

Rósela no sabia que pensar por una parte comprendía que su padre hablara por ella ante los vampiros peligrosos enfrente de ella, pero el otro vampiro Marcus bueno él era hermano de su padre o eso le dijeron, cuando los conoció en su casa, así que ella creía que el también hablo por ella, solo por ser la hija de su hermano y al parecer su sobrina.

Al ver la reacción de sus maestros, les hizo saber que dañarla estaba fuera de cuestión, después de terminar de presentarle a toda la guardia, se dirigieron a la biblioteca donde pudieron escuchar un suspiro retenido de Rósela.

─ Ahora podrás andar alrededor del castillo sin preocuparnos, ya que saben quien eres ─ dijo Aro.

─ Si pero creo que por mientras, no quiero salir de la habitación que me han dado mientras este aquí Señor ─ dijo Rósela algo impasible, intentando ocultar el miedo al imaginar ser el blanco de algún vampiro de los que vio hoy. También pudo notar, algunas miradas frías en su dirección, pero su padre los amenazo y al ver el miedo reflejado en sus rostros de alguna manera retorcida le agrado.

Al escucharla les dolió que ella todavía no aceptaba por completo, su nuevo hogar y a los que parecían dolerles mas era, a sus padres y a Marcus que parecía cachorrito herido, lo cual no paso desapercibido por ella y pregunto.

─ ¿Por qué esta triste Señor Marcus? ─ pregunto en voz baja.

─ Solo que aun no aceptas tu nuevo hogar, yo sé que es pronto todavía, pero aquí también podrías ser feliz ─ dijo con su voz llena de dolor por su compañera.

─ ¡Oh! es eso, con el tiempo creo que me acostumbrare ─ dijo también triste, aun que no sabia por que le dolía, verlo en ese estado tan deprimente.

─ Bueno entonces para que te vallas a acostumbrando, ¡que te parece un recorrido por el castillo! o ¡dar un paseo por los jardines! ─ pregunto con felicidad renovada, ante la posibilidad de estar a solas con su compañera.

Los demás presentes solo escuchaban, aun que con diferentes reacciones, Aro junto con su esposa y Athenodora estaban con una gran sonrisa felices no solo por Marcus si no y también por Rósela ella podría encontrar la felicidad con Marcus antes de enterarse que son compañeros. Pero por otro lado Caius estaba que echaba humo, este acercamiento repentino entre su hermano y su hija no le gustaba, no por el echo ser hermanos ya que sanguinamente no lo eran pero en realidad no quería a ningún hombre cerca de ella por ningún motivo.

─ O tal vez te puedo mostrar, mi estudio allí tengo lo necesario para pintar, ¡te puedo enseñar! ─ dijo Caius celosamente.

─ Enserió pintar como los cuadros que vi en los pasillos ─ pregunto soñadoramente.

Al escuchar su reacción la sonrisa que tenia Marcus se callo y fue remplazada por ceño fruncido como el que tenia Caius el cual ahora sonreía en señal de triunfo, a esto Sulpicia y Athenodora solo meneaban la cabeza a los juegos infantiles de Caius, por otra parte Aro mira el intercambio de palabras con interés le parecía divertido.

─ Por supuesto hija mia ─ dijo como queriendo reclamarla con sus palabras.

─ Pero realmente quiero ver el jardín ─ ante esto nuevamente Caius estaba un poco molesto y Marcus se veía otra vez feliz, pero Caius no quería darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

─ Pues si quieres después de pintar algo, te puedo llevar a dar un paseo por el jardín que dices ─ dijo Caius. Pero antes de que contestara su esposa se adelanto.

─ Caius, deja que valla con Marcus, además quiero hablar de algo contigo ─ dijo Athenodora, no le gusto para nada que su esposa se metiera en esto, parecía estar del lado de Marcus en lugar del suyo, pero eso era algo que luego hablarían.

─ Anda, ¡vayan ahorita que todavía hay sol! ─ dijo Sulpicia antes de que a Caius se le ocurriera otra cosa para retenerla con el.

─ Vamos mia cara, te va a gustar hay muchas flores tan hermosas como tu ─ dijo Marcus, feliz de poder pasar tiempo con su futura compañera.

* * *

**Siento el retraso, intentare subir el próximo mas pronto que este. ****Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Mia cara: mi querida.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(N/A) Crepúsculo no me pertenece ni nada de su mundo solo de la escritora que lo creo Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada asiendo esto solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Después de salir de la biblioteca, Marcus se la llevo para los jardines, Rósela estaba feliz de poder ver otro lugar, aparte de su habitación y la sala del trono. Al llegar estaba asombrada por la belleza del jardín, el cual contaba con hermosas flores de varios colores, con una fuente en medio, que daba la apariencia de un lugar mágico y romántico. Marcus, al ver su rostro lleno de felicidad, no pudo dejar de sonreír, ahora si podría ser feliz, con ella a su lado, aun que no sepa que lazo los une todavía.

─ ¡Oh Marcus, es realmente hermoso! ─dijo Rósela almiarando el jardín.

─ Si es hermoso, a tu madre y Sulpicia, les gusta venir por aquí también ─dijo Marcus.

─ Oh ya veo, y supongo que hay alguien que se encarga de cuidarlo ─dijo.

─ Si mia cara, Sulpicia se encarga de que mantengan el jardín en buen estado ─dijo Marcus.

─ Pues hace muy buen trabajo ─ dijo.

Así caminaron sin decir ninguna palabra más, en un silencio agradable, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Marcus tenía ganas de tomar su mano, pero no se atrevía hacer algo que pudo provocar una reacción negativa en ella.

El tiempo parecía volar para ambos, a ella le parecía un poco romántico el paseo por los jardines. Aun que no lo diría, sentía un poco de confusión jamás se había sentido tan relajada y tranquila en presencia de alguien a quien acababa de conocer, Marcus veía la confusión, escrita en su rostro. En esos momentos, deseaba tener la capacidad de su hermano o la del chico Cullen, de leer mentes y averiguar que pasaba, por la de su ángel.

No sabía que más hablar con ella, sentía que estaba fuera del lugar, ella era muy joven y él no lo era, sus gustos pudieron ser muy diferentes, no lo sabía. Una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, encontrando un nuevo tema de conversación con ella.

─ ¿Que te gusta hacer? ¿Acaso te gusta la música? ─Marcus le pregunto, deseando que esta conversación, fluya a su favor. Ella se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

─ Me gustan los animales, como te habrás dado cuenta, también ver películas, en el cine se es posible y la música aunque, no se tocar ningún instrumentó, me gusta los sonidos del piano ─dijo ella.

Al escuchar eso sonrió, podía mostrar interés en animales también aun que oliera muy mal, lo que respecta al ciene tendría que hablar con su hermano, para que le explicara como funcionaba. Pero lo que más le gusto, fue el echo que apreciara la música como el, en sus largos años aprendió a tocar algunos instrumentos y el piano estaba en sus favoritos.

─ Me agrada escuchar, tu gusto por la música, si quieres puedo tocar el piano para ti, o si lo prefieres te puedo enseñar ─dijo muy feliz por la idea de pasar más tiempo con ella.

─ Seria maravilloso, escucharte tocarlo, tal vez después, me podrías enseñar ya que haya acostumbrado a estar a estar en este lugar ─dijo con un poco de dolor al final. Además esto le dio la oportunidad, de tomar sus manos en las suyas mientras, soltó una para acariciarle el rostro y dijo.

─ Tal vez mañana, si quieres. No quiero que te pongas triste este es tu nuevo hogar, además, podrás verla después ─dijo refiriéndose a la mortal que la cuido sabiendo lo especial que era para ella.

Continuaron con su paseo, encontrando un calmado lugar para descansar y en ningún momento soltó la mano que traía agarrada, por una extraña razón, el contacto de ese hombre, la hacia sentirse muy especial, de alguna manera, además se ruborizó al recordar que esta sola con él, en un jardín con su mano agarrada a la de él. Marcus pudo oler la sangre que subía a sus mejillas y no pudo resistir dejar de mirarla, se veía hermosa ante sus ojos, era como su afrodita personal, quería reír ante la idea de Caius conociendo sus pensamientos, aun que una parte de él, sabia lo imprudente que seria provocar su ira, cuando acababa de recuperar a su hija.

Podía verla jugar, con unas hojas secas, no podía dejar de sentirse tan agradecido con la vida, el darle a una compañera maravillosa y muy joven, tanto que parecía muy inocente y eso le gustaba, sus instintos le decían a reclamarla como suya en aquel lugar en el que estaban, bajo la sombra de un árbol en medio del jardín. Solo que no quería que su primera vez fuera en el frio suelo, sin olvidar la ira posesiva y protectora de Caius por su hija.

Rósela seguía muy confundida por sus emociones, hace unos momentos estaba sonrojándose ante Marcus el supuesto hermano de su padre, lo que la hacia sentirse muy mal ante la idea, de avergonzarse solo por un pequeño toque.

El lugar bajo el árbol la hizo pensar, en los acontecimientos que acaban de ocurrir, hace poco, el echo de que los vampiros fueran reales era mucho para tomar, pero lo podía creer, pero sus padres biológicos, fueron vampiros, le parecía sacado de un libro, pensaba que todo podía ser un sueño, pero una parte de ella se entristecía, pensando que podría despertar en cualquier momento, lo cual la desconcertaba.

Marcus pasó el tiempo junto a ella mostrándole parte oculta del jardín, en todo momento sintiéndose agradecido con la vida por la nueva oportunidad, que le estaban dando. Solo esperaba que con el tiempo ella pudiera aceptar el vínculo que compartían y tal vez ella podría enamorarse de él. Mirando a su alrededor para encontrarla, puedo verla cerca de las rosas, noto sus gusto por esas flores, por la forma que las miraba, en especial las rosas rojas y sintiéndose un poco satisfecho de si mismo, y por su primer encuentro con ella a solas pregunto.

─ ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas? Yo diría, que podrían ser las rosas ─dijo con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

─ Creo que tienes razón Marcus, las rosas son mis favoritas, en especial las rojas ─dijo acariciando una.

Pasaron el resto de su tiempo hablando sobre ellos mismos, de las cosas que ambos disfrutan, Marcus quedo en cocinar para ella a lo que Rósela sonrió, mientras asistía con la cabeza.

Al entrar nuevamente al castillo, se encontraron con un Caius enfadado, mirando a los dos en especial a Marcus con cierto brillo peligroso en los ojos, Aro se miraba feliz como siempre, le gustaba el tipo especial de Caius, de mostrar sus celos hacia su hija, Sulpicia mostraba su rostro imparcial, pero en realidad estaba muy feliz por el retorno de Marcu, a la vez preocupada por su otro hermano, aunque sabía que no sería capaz de hacer nada en contra de la felicidad de su hermano, ni mucho menos oponerse a la felicidad de su hija, Athenodora no sabía que pensar, por una parte pensaba que su hija podría ser pequeña para tener un compañero, pero lo descarto pronto ya que han sido compañeros desde su nacimiento, pero eso no le impedía preocuparse por ella sin olvidar a su esposo y compañero.

Rósela estaba muy preocupada, al ver sus rostros sobre todo el de su padre parecía enojado y temía que fuera por algo que ella hizo.

─ ¿Está enojado conmigo, señor Caius? ─pregunto cortésmente para que no fuera a enojarse más.

Al escuchar tanta formalidad en su voz, Caius parecía a punto de llorar si pudiera, y con voz sube dijo.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Jamás me enojaría contigo, mia filia ─dijo Caius tan sube como pudo.

Los guardias que lo escucharon hablar así, se sorprendieron era la primera vez que escuchaban ese tono de voz, dirigido a un ser caminante. Para ellos era el temido rey de los vampiros sin respecto por la vida ya sea humana o no.

─ Se ve enojado, ¿fue acaso algo que yo hice? ─pregunto apenas audible.

─ No has hecho nada que me moleste, solo estoy enojado con Marcus, por apartarte de mi lado por tanto tiempo ─dijo dejando un matiz de celos al final. Marcus reprimió un gruñido y solo rodó los ojos.

Ante eso ella se relajó un poco, entendía el hecho que al ser su padre, fue difícil para él y su esposa estar tanto tiempo alejado de ella. Aunque le costaba trabajo imaginar su vida, en este lugar nuevo alejado de todo lo que conoce y creía cierto, pensaba en darle una oportunidad.

─ Ah, bueno entonces está bien ─dijo a él dándole una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

─ Siempre está bien, todo lo que digas y hagas mi pequeña niña ─dijo con tono paternal, a lo que ella no pudo dejar de sonreír, haciendo a Caius y Athenodora muy felices.

─ Entonces le daré una oportunidad, al hecho de vivir en un castillo lleno de vampiros, sabiendo que soy mitad vampira y mitad humana ─

─ Eso es todo lo que pedimos ─dijo Athenodora con lágrimas que jamás caerían de sus ojos inmortales, ambos la abrazaron. Los demás presentes no dejaron de estar felices por los acontecimientos, sobre todo su futura pareja, incluso los guardias que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

* * *

**Lo siento, por haber tardado tanto tiempo, no tengo escusas, solo intentare subir otro capítulo en cuanto pueda. Gracias por sus comentarios, y a todos los que leen la historia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(N/A) Crepúsculo no me pertenece ni nada de su mundo solo de la escritora que lo creo Stephenie Meyer, no gano nada asiendo esto solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Caius**

Esa noche mí pequeña estaba comiendo, eso que ella llama pay con un café, que le trajo Heidi, Athenodora y yo nos quedamos con ella mientras cenaba. Estábamos en un cómodo silenció, después de que su perrita dejo de ladrarnos, parece que la comida la calla. Aun no comprendo cómo esta tan tranquila con ese animal en brazos, no dejaba de reír al escucharla ladrar, como los animales la hacen feliz, entonces nos quedaremos con ellos, ya me había hecho a la idea desde que salimos de la casa de María. Heidi trajo la supuesto comida de los animales, al ver lo que comerían me daban lastima, nadie puede comer algo tan asqueroso, esas croquetas apestan y que decir de las supuestas semillas del ratón.

─ Te gustaría que mañana prepare tu desayuno, ¡sería maravilloso! ─dijo mi esposa con una sonrisa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Tengo dudas sobre eso, ella jamás a cocinado, ni cuando era humana, mucho menos ahora, que no necesitamos alimento humano.

─ Si quieres, está bien para mí. Pero no quiero ser una molestia ─contesto.

─ No te preocupes, lo hago con todo mi amor ─dijo.

─ Entonces no puedo esperar a probar, lo que me cocinaras ─contesto. Sonreí ante su respuesta, mañana estaré presente, no me perderé ver a mi bella esposa cocinando.

Después de su breve intercambio ella empezó a bostezar, esta cansada y esta será su primera noche aquí en volterra. No dejo de ser el padre más feliz, espero poder llevarla pronto a cazar.

─ Te gustaría que mañana te llevara de caza conmigo ─no pude dejar de preguntar, me da tanta alegría, que su organismo acepte bien la sangre. En un principio me preocupe, cuando me entere que no la había probado desde que era una bebe pero está bien, si no representa daño para su salud, aunque no durara mucho como humana.

─ ¡Oh!, se me había olvidado... Pero nunca he hecho algo como... cazar ─dijo bostezando.

─ Te enseñare, y si no te sientes a gusto pues regresamos al castillo ─dije sonriendo cálidamente a ella. Athenodora estaba a nuestro lado sonriendo.

─ Suena bien, quiero aprender a cazar ─contesto dando otro bostezo.

Así nos fuimos caminando a paso humano, hasta su habitación, ahora ya no iba viendo su alrededor, se notaba lo cansada que estaba, este día fue muy duro para ella, espero que pronto se acostumbré a esta vida, y que Maria aprenda a controlarse pronto después de que haya despertado, pero sobre todo que conserve su memoria humana, me dolería ver a mi hija sufriendo, por que ella no la recuerda.

Eso me recuerda que tendré que hablar con ella cuando estemos de caza, aunque no me gusta la idea, también le hablare de las almas gemelas, es necesario que sepa todo lo relacionado de los vampiros la especie a la que un día pertenecerá completamente.

Después de nuestro recorrido por los pasillos por fin llegamos a su habitación, mi esposa abrió la puerta para ella, bajo a la perrita al suelo y se dirigió a la cama, se me hizo gracioso la forma en que se dejó caer, confirmando lo cansada que estaba y de un salto la perrita se acomodó junto a ella.

Athenodora la acomodo bajo las sabanas, quitando sus zapatos, la perrita en ningún momento a parto la vista de ella, al moverla también ella aprovechó y se metió abajo donde estaría protegida, de las frías paredes de piedra del castillo. Después de acomodarla, ella se ha cómodo a su lado, sentada en una silla junto a la cama después de darle unas semillas a la rata.

Parecía que mi hija por fin está aceptándonos, Marcus incluido, aunque no me parece muy bien, pero él es mejor que cualquier vampiro o humano que pudiera ser de su interés. Athenodora ha estado toda la noche velando por nuestra hija, lo cual trae una sonrisa a mi rostro, en la tarde estaba muy enojado con Marcus, quería pasar más tiempo con ella, antes de que se dé cuenta, que su compañero esta tan cerca de ella.

La noche parecía pasar, muy lentamente. Ella paso toda la noche cuidando a nuestra hija, cuando por fin comenzaba a salir el sol, una sonrisa cruzo por mi rostro al recordar, que hoy cocina Athenodora. Cuando más tranquilo estoy vienen a molestarme, escucho un suave golpe en mi puerta, por lo que puedo oler se trata de Aro y Marcus, me pregunto qué es tan importante que no pudo esperar, a que bajara a la sala de trono.

─ ¡Adelante! ─gruño, es mejor que sepan que no estoy de humor tal vez se van más pronto, si lo saben.

─ Ah, veo que no mejoro tu buen humor, en toda la noche hermano ─dijo Aro como siempre con esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro, como me gustaría poder quitársela, esos pensamientos traen mi propia sonrisa.

─ Ya lo conoces Aro, sabes que alguien ocupa estar sufriendo, para que pueda ser feliz ─dijo Marcus, como se atreve a decir algo así, en mi propia habitación y además sonreír ante tal insinuación.

─ Recordare tus sabias palabras hermano, cuando se trate de permitir que mi pequeña pase tiempo contigo, y entonces veras lo feliz que estaré ─dije sonriendo maliciosamente, al ver la sonrisa borrada de su rostro.

─ De todas formas, no hemos venido a discutir ese tema ─dijo Marcus rápidamente.

─ Eso es cierto, le decía a Marcus lo maravilloso que seria, hacer un baile para presentar a nuestra querida Rósela, veníamos a ver qué te parece ─pero se me hacía tarde que Aro no hiciera de las suyas y ahora su víctima es mi propia hija, nunca me gusto ninguno de sus bailes, todos eran solo para mostrar los nuevos guardias y su poder, para que se la piensen dos veces antes de romper las reglas o de venir en nuestra contra.

─ ¡Ella no lleva ni dos días con nosotros y ya quieres atormentarla con tus bailes! Ella tendrá que estar de acuerdo, para poder hacer este "baile" ─dije, no me gusta la idea, de su incomodidad si puedo evitarla.

─ Por supuesto hermano, solo estamos hablando de la idea, además será mejor hacer este baile, cuando ella ya haiga aceptado a Marcus como su compañero, no te perece hermano ─dijo Aro volteando a ver a Marcus con una sonrisa.

─ Entonces este baile, va a tardar mucho en ser lanzado ─dije con una sonrisa, esperando que ella no lo aceptara pronto, estaba feliz por él , pero demonios todavía era mi hija.

Me gusto, como sus sonrisas cayeron, tan rápido me hizo sentir tan bien, mi hija conservara su virginidad por mucho tiempo, y estoy hablando, lo que es mucho para los vampiros tal vez en unos cien o doscientos años todavía será muy joven, para una relación carnal. Solo imaginar el sufrimiento de Marcus al tenerla tan cerca, pero lejos a la vez me hace feliz.

─ Bueno espero, que no pase tanto como te gustaría Caius ─dijo Aro al parecer dando por concluida nuestra improvisada reunión. En repuesta solo conserve mi seño fruncido.

─ ¡Por cierto! Escuchamos que nuestra hermana, va a cocinar para nuestra Rósela ─dijo Aro.

─ Por supuesto hermanos, eso es algo que tenemos que ver ─dije olvidándome, de lo enojado que debo estar contra Marcus y Aro.

* * *

**Pues este es un capitulo corto, espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios.**


End file.
